goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ken Page
Ken Page is an American actor and singer. Biography Born in St. Louis, Missouri, Page began in the chorus before making his Broadway debut in The Wiz playing The Cowardly Lion. He made a large number of stage appearances but also performed as a cabaret singer with an act entitled Page by Page. Page also appeared on screen making his television debut in 1984 and film debut in 1988's Torch Song Trilogy. He appeared as the voice of Oogie Boogie in The Nightmare Before Christmas and related video games, in Dreamgirls as Max Webster and in such television programmes as Sable and Adventures in Wonderland. Singing Page appeared in a number of roles on stage, originating the part of Ken in Ain't Misbehavin' and appearing as Old Deuteronomy in Cats on both Broadway and in the filmed production. He also originated the part of Father in Children of Eden, played The Cowardly Lion in several productions of The Wizard of Oz and appeared in Disney musicals Beauty and the Beast and The Little Mermaid. Page also sang in his animated voice roles, performing the duet "Let's Make Music Together" in All Dogs Go to Heaven and "The Oogie Boogie Song" in The Nightmare Before Christmas. Film All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) *Let's Make Music Together (duet) Polly: Comin' Home! (1990) *A Distinct Possibility (contains solo lines) The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993) *The Oogie Boogie Song (duet) Video games The Nightmare Before Christmas: Oogie's Revenge (2004) *Oogie's Song (duet) *Casino Clash (duet) *A Filthy Finale (duet) Stage The Wiz (1975) *Mean Ole Lion (solo) *Kalidah Battle (contains solo lines) *Be a Lion (duet) *Lion's Dream (contains solo lines) *Emerald City Ballet (Psst)(contains solo lines) *Everybody Rejoice (contains solo lines) *Who Do You Think You Are? (contains solo lines) Guys and Dolls (1976) *Fugue for Tinhorns (contains solo lines) *The Oldest Established (contains solo lines) *Guys and Dolls (duet) *Luck Be a Lady *Sit Down, You're Rocking the Boat (contains solo lines) Ain't Misbehavin' (1978)(originated the role) *Honeysuckle Rose (duet) *The Ladies Who Sing With the Band (solo) *Lounging at the Waldorf (contains solo lines) *Your Feet's Too Big (solo) *Fat and Greasy (solo Cats (1982) *Old Deuteronomy (contains solo lines) *The Meaning of Happiness (duet) *Journey to the Heaviside Layer *The Addressing of Cats (contains solo lines) Children of Eden (1991)(originated the role) *Let There Be (contains solo lines) *The Naming (contains solo lines) *The Tree of Knowledge (duet) *The Expulsion (contains solo lines) *Degenerations (contains solo lines) Call Me Madam (1995) *They Like Ike (contains solo lines) Out of This World (1995) *I Jupiter, I Rex (contains solo lines) *Hark to the Song of the Night (solo) *Use Your Imagination (Reprise) Faust (1995) *Glory Train (duet) *How Great Our Lord (solo) *Northern Boy (duet) *Relax, Enjoy Yourself (contains solo lines) The Wizard of Oz (1998) *If I Only Had the Nerve (contains solo lines) *We're Off to See the Wizard (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *We're Off to See the Wizard (Act I Finale) *The Merry Old Land of Oz (contains solo lines) *If I Were King of the Forest (solo) *Courage (contains solo lines) *The Jitterbug The Pajama Game (2002) *Sleep-Tite (contains solo lines) *The Pajama Game (reprise) Follies (2002) *Beautiful Girls (contains solo lines) Mack and Mabel (2003) Dr Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! The Musical (2003) *You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch (contains solo lines) *You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch (reprise)(solo) Breakfast at Tiffany's (2004) Beauty and the Beast (2005) *No Matter What (duet) *No Matter What (Reprise)/Wolf Chase (solo) Les Misérables (2007) *Master of the House (contains solo lines) *Waltz of Treachery (contains solo lines) *The Robbery (contains solo lines) *Attack on the Rue Plumet (contains solo lines) *One Day More *Dog Eat Dog (solo) *The Wedding (contains solo lines) *Beggars at the Feast (duet) Damn Yankees (2007) *Six Months Out of Every Year (contains solo lines) *Goodbye Old Girl (duet) *A Man Doesn't Know (reprise)(duet) Happiness (2009)(originated the role) The Little Mermaid (2011) *The World Above (reprise) *If Only (contains solo lines) *If Only (reprise)(solo) Little Shop of Horrors (2011) *Feed Me (Git It)(duet) *Coda (contains solo lines) *Suppertime (solo) *Sominex/Suppertime (reprise)(duet) Grumpy Old Men (2011)(originated the role) Aladdin (2012) *Prince Ali (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Finale: Bows Dreamgirls (2012) *Cadillac Car (contains solo lines) *The Firing of Jimmy (contains solo lines) Nunsense (2013) *Nunsense Is Habit Forming *A Difficult Transition *Tackle That Temptation with a Time Step *We've Got to Clean Out the Freezer *A Minor Catastrophe *A Home Movie *Gloria in Excelsis Deo *Closing Remarks *Holier Than Thou *Nunsense Is Habit Forming (Reprise) Tarzan (2014) *Like No Man I've Seen (duet) Gallery pagelion.jpg|'The Lion' in The Wiz. pagenicely.jpg|'Nicely-Nicely Johnson' in Guys and Dolls. Kenpageaint.jpg|'Ken' in Ain't Misbehavin' Pagedeuteronomy.jpg|'Old Deuteronomy' in Cats. Pagegator.jpg|'King Gator' in All Dogs Go to Heaven. Pagefather.jpg|'Father' of Children of Eden. Pageoogie.jpg|'Oogie Boogie' in The Nightmare Before Christmas. Pagemaurice.jpg|'Belle' and Maurice in Beauty and the Beast. Pagetriton.jpg|'King Triton' in The Little Mermaid. pageaudreyii.jpg|'Audrey II' in Little Shop of Horrors. pagesultan.jpg|'The Sultan' in Aladdin. pagenunsense.jpg|'Sister Mary Wilhelm' in Nunsense. pageporter.jpg|'Professor Porter' in Tarzan. Page, Ken Page, Ken